


Incoming

by AwatereJones



Series: Crawlers [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Comedy, Drama, Gen, Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So now they seem to have visitors...not always nice to glance up and find incoming...now you were wondering anyway weren't you...here we go with the one who will change dynamics and how long before she gets someone killed...you know there are about to be some toes stepped on big time as Ianto starts to feel he is not part of the team ...ALT VERSE





	1. Chapter 1

Tosh bemoaned the lack of a drone, Owen agreeing as he thought of his own mini one back at the Hub on his desk, and Ianto swung to stare out the kitchen window.

"Jack?"

Jack was there beside him to see what Ianto had softly wanted to alert him to and sighed, seeing it as well.

"Incoming folks, looks like a lone walker" Jack said and they all spilled out to watch the man walk slowly towards them, dragging his sneakers in the dust of the driveway.

"Following the road, found the turn off?" Ianto surmised, "Something retained, enough to know it's easier to walk on the road than grass?"

"Or was in a car that broke down or stopped when he changed" Jack replied, not wanting to say transformed.

"Hope he was alone" Toshiko said softly, "If he was with someone else, if they didn't turn as well…oh no, there is blood on him. Did he kill someone?"

"Seems a logical argument" Ianto moved to the left, picking up the shovel left from the morning's activity and Jack watched Ianto measure and then swing with the shovel at an angle, catching the thing in the back of the head. It fell and started to convulse, Ianto stepping closer to bring the shovel down again as Owen finally woke form his stupor and picked up a large rock at the edge of the driveway.

"Look out, I got this" he panted and Ianto stepped back to watch Owen lift it over his head, bringing it down with a roar on the head of the thing. He looked like a toddler splashing a mud puddle with a rock.

"Wow" Ianto said drolly, "Well done there Splatter Man."

Giggling started as Owen looked at the bland face, then they were all laughing as the tension eased and Jack looked back in the way the man had come. "Should we go see if he left someone alive? Take the SUV?"

"We could almost have a spotlight like Batman, just turn it on at night to attract them instead" Owen snarked, Ianto watching Jack frown for a moment, then snort.

"We don't have to" Suzie sighed, "Vehicle coming this way fast. Lights."

They all looked through the trees and Ianto was the first to turn and run for the house as the Torchwood Cardiff team went into formation. Ianto watched from inside the house as the car pulled up and three people got out, the woman storming over to look down at the body, "Who did this?"

"Me" Owen said with pride, "They call me Splatter Man."

"You think this is finny?" she pointed at the body.

"I think everything I fucking funny, love" Owen smiled serenely, "End of the world and Zombies are stalking about, why not see the funny side. At least we don't have to worry about the bloody election now."

Her finger had been pointing at the corpse and she swung to look back over her shoulder "Hear that? He called it a Zombie too."

"Well… they sure as hell ain't human now" the young Heddlu Officer replied as he looked around with interest.

The third person in the vehicle looked out of place, his clothing and body structure not that one would expect of Heddlu and Jack knew he wasn't, the way his eyes kept flicking to the woman he was clearly with her as he got out and moved a few steps closer to her.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood" Jack offered his hand as he also noted the Torchwood SUV still sitting in plain sight by the barn she had already clocked, "How did you get out of Cardiff? They shut it down within an hour of London."

"We were already chasing that Divvy" the young man pointed at the corpse, "He had a few friends and were all running from us, we heard the call to return to base but someone wanted to catch these ones more, then the radio went to static, then just plain went. Rhys there was on the side of the road, eating a fucking pie would ya believe. She recognised the truck."

"This anomaly was airborne, took time to spread" Owen confirmed, watching the woman as she crouched to look at the remained of the man's head. "We think that by now it's probably 80% coverage of the entire country"

"Why not us though?" the young man seemed intelligent and Owen glanced at Jack for a nod then he answered.

"The only commonality of those of us unaffected is a lack of Appendix" Owen offered, "Any of you still got theirs?"

"Out when I was eight" the young man said as he turned to look at the more solid man who was now in the grass looking at the sheep in the paddock, "Rhys?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Ten, nine or ten."

Andy then looked at the woman who had a pen from her pocket poking at the body, "Gwen?"

"What?"

"Appendix, got your appendix?"

"No, I was twelve when I got it out, kept rumbling or whatever" she rose and looked at Jack.

"Gwen Cooper. My boyfriend Rhys there and Andy is my partner" she said as she offered her hand.

Jack accepted it and smiled, then wondered where Ianto was.

The house was silent behind them.


	2. infiltrators?

They entered to find refreshments and Rhys was overjoyed as he raced to the table, "Lovely, can I help at all mate?"

Ianto turned and looked at the woman with the gap in her teeth then he took a step back like she had startled him, "Tea or coffee?"

"Your own butler?" she asked and they all laughed as they settled, Ianto turning away to glance out at Crypto who was happily pissing on their tyres. He didn't like the vibe either.

"So, just you lot? When it all started going tits up we just kept going" Gwen was talking, obviously in charge.

"So … why were you still chasing them?" Suzie asked and Ianto turned with interest, she was right. Why? It all went bad days ago.

"We were really sort of just going the same way. We stopped at night and they were there. We tried to talk to them, strike up a friendship but they kept to themselves and in the morning they took off, we seems to repeat it the next night then night before last something happened and….well. We found one dead and the other two gone."

"Two" Ianto said softly, glancing at Jack who suddenly clicked as well.

"So, the other one? You got him already?" Jack asked.

Gwen looked furtive and then shrugged, "Think he went in another direction, just followed this one."

Ianto moved to the door, calling Crypto as he glanced around with open nervousness, Tosh checking the sensors and calling back that nothing was moving out there.

Ianto glanced back and saw Rhys frowning at Gwen like he was silently chastising her for something. He turned but it was gone, whatever secret she was holding on to, her fella didn't like it.

For some reason he didn't like that either.

_This one might be a problem._

Ianto looked at Crypto and hummed softly as he motioned for the dog to stay away from her.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood at the top of the stairs and shifted from foot to foot as he went over the problem in his head. Three more. Where the hell would they all sleep? He knew he should really offer his room but… it was Grandy and Nainny's ... he didn't like the idea of them in there.

"Ianto?"

He turned to find Jack there watching him with mild interest, leaning against the wall. Looked like he was posing for a photo shoot for some poncey magazine… undo a few buttons and Ianto could see the calendar….

_Stop it._

"Sleeping arrangements" Ianto said as he turned back to frown at the rooms and his hand fell to Crypto's head to rub gently, "We have four bedrooms up here and eight people. And a dog. Must remember the dog."

Jack smiled. He was really starting to grow on him.

"Tosh and Suzie have already bunked in, Owen and Andy look like they are compatible with matching snark going on out there so the children's twin beds… Gwen and Rhys will expect the double bed in that room that was mine. You have it at the moment but…er…" Ianto shifted with a weird feeling, "We could sort the bed for…"

"I can share with Owen and Andy. With split shifts at night we will not all three be looking for the bed anyway, right? Anyway, there's a nice sofa down stairs as well." Jack said quickly and Ianto was not sure if he was relieved or insulted that Jack didn't' want to share. Maybe he knew the camp bed would be uncomfortable. That he might not be good company?

"Ianto, this is your house. We don't want to squeeze you out." Jack seemed to see the flare in Ianto's eyes and mistake it for annoyance.

Ianto nodded and accepted that, after all there was Lucifer to think of as well. Silly to think Jack looked at him in any sexual way, not with these women flouncing about. If Gwen didn't have Rhys he might have been worried….what the hell. Ianto felt ashamed, Lisa's ashes out back and him….gods. End of the world shag out of the question then. Check.

He headed down and was soon immersed in making bread, Jack's voice a soft drone as he talked to the others drifting off out of earshot as Ianto started to go over things in his head.

Appendix.

He had thought it might be something else, airborne and maybe catching so he had used the protective gear but now knew he was immune. Anyone who had their appendix removed was…. He paused the hand washing to blink slowly and then he took off for his room, entering to pull open the bedside drawer and reach in for the cell phones.

Well.

Where they would have been if they were still there….along with the pistol he had placed there last.

Ianto rose and started to feel a growing anger as he calmly walked downstairs to ask who had been in his fucking room, going through his fucking stuff and where in the name of gods were the phones.

And the gun.

He really wanted that back.


	3. Tea Boy?

"What gun?" Gwen asked as she rose to face him, "Maybe all weapons should be held by those who know how to use them."

Ianto blinked.

"What gun?" Jack echoed as he looked over at Suzie, "Where is it."

"I also think all the weapons need to be together in a stash, we need to consolidate" Suzie said defiantly as she nodded towards Gwen, "We should all be more aware of what we do and don't have."

"That is my service pistol and it's not going to work for anyone else as it is Torchwood issue… thumb print activated" Ianto folded his arms as he glared at the two women, "And as for 'clearance' I have a B clearance… I do believe only the Captain here is of higher rank than me within Her Majesty's Realm."

Silence.

"And the phones, why the fuck would you take my cell phones" Ianto demanded, Suzie now looking furtive with Gwen as the others all looked at one another with confusion.

"Suzie? You have the phones?" Jack asked and she looked at Tosh.

"They are dead anyway" Suzie said sullenly and Tosh reached into a bag to remove them, Ianto's and Lisa's phones. Ianto stormed over and held out his hand for the phones. Tosh handed them over and Jack turned to raise his eyebrows at Suzie. "Sorry Ianto, Gwen didn't say they were yours."

"Not like he can make a call anyway" she sniffed.

"You should not have taken them in the first place" Jack said slowly.

"What is on them that is so important anyway?" Gwen challenged stepping forward, "Cell phones are not working anymore, not since things fell."

"Photos of my family. If they are no good why take them?" Ianto snapped back, retreating with the phones cupped against his chest protectively, "I also want my gun back."

"When I am done with it" Suzie sneered.

"Suzie!" Jack barked and she sighed, turning to snatch up the gun and throw it at Ianto who awkwardly tried to catch it. He glared openly at her, then turned and headed upstairs.

"That was uncalled for" Jack said angrily, "We are guests in his home."

"Are we?" Gwen asked as she looked around, shifting the edge of the chair, "If this is to be our base, then… it's time he stopped trying to be the man. We clearly need a Captain and have one, he needs to step into line"

Ianto paused on the stairs with his hand canted as he listened and he waited….

"I will talk to him" Jack said and Ianto's heart sank.

That's how it is, is it?

Not my house anymore.

Ianto headed upstairs with a heavy lump in the bottom of his gut, settling on the bed to search under it for the phone charger. He soon had his phone charging as he opened Lisa's and turned the battery, powering it up. Strange that they were so damned clever but didn't think to check if the battery was swapped around to save power.

Ianto looked at the pictures on Lisa's phone placing it down as his started to show power and he picked it up, keying in the double code to both open and disable the security. He looked at his own photos and then at what he really wanted.

The photo taken last Saturday at Rhiannon's when he had called around with Lisa not knowing, going there to hand Mama's engagement ring to her as he knew now he was not going to marry Lisa. He had snapped a shot of Mica standing by the fridge and he zoomed the picture in to the board on the fridge.

There.

The school camp.

He remembered now, Rhiannon was going with Mica on her first ever school camp in the Brecon Barrens …. Shit. That's why Lisa thought of going camping there, to rub it in Rhia's face that he said no to the school camp as a helper but went with her. Ianto sat and wracked his brain as he tried to remember if Rhia had her appendix still, he knew Mica had hers out less than six months back. He had given her a little soft toy horse, a wee plush toy she doted on.

He sat for a long time staring at the screen as he told himself it was all for naught, torturing himself with the thought she might still be out there.

.

.

.

.

"What are you doing?" Ianto stood in the kitchen with a look of horror as Rhys turned to face him with a huge grin.

"Thought we could have a roast for tonight" Rhys boomed, "Found the pan. Just gonna do some veggies."

"I see"

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood for a long time in his room as he looked around at things and went over what had happened down there.

They were right.

This wasn't his house.

It was Rhiannon's too.

Decision made he went over and started checking his pack, then looked over at the cat who was still glaring at him. Well, maybe if he left the door ajar…

"Oi Tea Boy, can ya fix a brew?" Owen yelled up the stairs as Ianto rose and opened the window, letting the pack fall noiselessly to the bushes below and then he headed down to wait for dark.

He also knew they would never let him leave.

Their Butler.

_Their Tea Boy._


	4. moving

Sooooo bossy...

4

Dusk, Ianto rose from where he was sitting and Rhys swung, "Where are you off to? I'm dishing."

"Crypto needs to toilet before it's fully dark, can't let him out if I can't see him. Just pop a plate in the warmer for me mate" Ianto smiled and Rhys nodded, dismissing the conversation as Gwen entered whinging that she was hungry. Ianto pulled his jacket tighter and zipped it up, hooking his Grandy's hat before stepping out with the dog.

He made a show of walking around in case they were watching then he heard Rhys calling for the meal, knowing it would be now or never.

The only lax time in their security as he slipped around the back to grab his pack out of the bushes and he as soon double timing along the river bed away from the house, then he swung up along the ridge to where he knew there was a homestead they had no idea was there.

Crypto was enjoying the run, their silent running nothing new to him as Ianto and he regularly ran at night. He regulated his breathing and sang in his head, turning once more along a goat trail he knew was not on any map.

They reached the house and hesitated, crouching as Ianto considered options and Crypto came alongside, snorting softly.

"I know, I'm being a pussy" Ianto replied softly "But… there were three people in this house, I don't know if those are good odds or bad."

Crypto rose and walked to the front yard where he barked, then canted his head as he looked back at Ianto.

"OK smartarse" Ianto hissed, "Ha fucking ha."

The front door was open and he hoped they had all turned or none had turned…ya know… no one had…bugger. The body was in the hallway by the door, the poor woman had tried to escape her husband and daughter.

They were …loose.

Great.

Ianto entered and Crypto shot up the stairs as Ianto drew his weapon and checked the downstairs, then called out "Clear."

"Woof"

"You know sometimes I wonder about you" Ianto said to the dog who simply poked out his tongue and then went to examine the corpse some more. "Just don't pee on it."

Some more eye rolling from the dog as Ianto checked and gave a huff of relief. Keys all in a row. He let his fingers dance along them 'seeing' what each set was for then finding the ones he wanted.

"Pick-up Truck" he said and Crypto rose to follow, both of them heading out to the shed where they found the beat up old clanger sitting with all the sleep new vehicles. Crypto looked at the sleek car next to them and then at Ianto like he was questioning him.

"If they follow me I can drive this into a lot full of others, or ditch it on the side of the road. It will look long since abandoned and they will probably pass it by. Take one of these and they will know straight away it is new" Ianto explained patiently, "Besides. Old is better. These go on the smell of an oily rag and I know the engine."

Crypto had heard enough and walked to the passenger door, waiting for it to be opened and he leapt up to now stare at the window.

"Gods, you are so bossy" Ianto sighed as he slid behind the wheel, hefting the pack onto the floor in front of Crypto and reached across, "Old. Winder, not electric. See? Bet you never saw one of those before. The first windows were all like this."

Crypto chuffed politely and Ianto started it up, rolling out without lights, "It will be slower with no lights but if we go quiet this little purring motor will not be picked up over the SUV and no lights means we will be invisible as they careen about like fucktards."

Crypto considered as he closed his eyes and let the wind ruffle his fur. He liked this seat, didn't like that woman and was glad she was gone, even if it took this to shift her.

"Don't think ill of the dead. Bad luck" Ianto said as he remembered each turn with that edidic mind, this road driven thousands of times in his youth, "Besides, she is the one who organised the trip away or we would have been stuck in the tower. You wanna be in the tower right now?"

Crypto turned to stare at him and then he showed his teeth in a silent snarl.

"No, me neither" Ianto nodded, smiling affectionately as he reached out to stroke that huge head, "Sneaking in the dark amongst Zomboids who wanna kill us while pursued by T3 and some stupid Heddlu who will probably shoot each other is much better."

Crypto found that amusing and chuffed happily as he scented the air. Ianto seemed much happier so was he, always did like a good mission to sink his fangs into.


	5. echoes

3 in one day...this last one because Annie made me laugh with her request for another

.

.

5

Ianto drove slowly over the fields through the rest of the night, putting the vehicle in a hay barn and closing the doors once he found it safe. Crypto came back from checking the other end and sat with a look of impatience.

Ianto opened the pack and removed the food he had snagged from the same place as the transport and he cut a generous portion of cheese. "You know this makes you fart but you always insist on eating it."

Crypto accepted it and sat back to eat with small nibbling bites of glee.

"I figure, if we rest and wait until dark again, keep moving that way. Too easy to see in the light. Too many eyes out there" Ianto gestured with his pocket knife then he cut another piece of cheese and flicked it for Crypto to catch.

"I know she is probably gone. I mean… I don't know if Rhia had hers out, I only hope, wish I could remember. She would have had Mimi with her out there so if it struck, and let's be honest Cry, it would have found them … if Rhiannon was still intact she probably killed her within minutes, Mica unable to understand would have just stood there. Just a little bitty." Ianto took a deep breath and Crypto stared at hm. "If Rhia didn't turn, where would she go with her? I love my sister but we both know she is bloody useless."

Crypto chuffed softly and laid a paw on Ianto's knee in sympathy.

"I know…she's my sister and this is my little niece. I know. If anyone is likely to survive in that camp it is her, good bloody genes. Should be, they are Jones. Shit. What a mess. She's gone. This is a wild goose chase and I am only heading towards my doom, right?"

Ianto and Crypto stared at one another for a while and then Ianto snorted, "Yeah. At least it's something to pass the time."

Crypto padded over to the hay and started to walk in a small circle.

"Good idea" Ianto pulled out a bed roll and joined him.

Sleep came quickly as Crypto took first watch.

.

..

.

.

Jack knew he couldn't put it off any longer as he headed upstairs and knocked politely, the door swinging open as the cat stalked past a surprise.

"Ianto?"

Jack stepped into the room and saw the place was pristine as always when he had stood in the doorway talking to him. He then went to leave and saw the chair. The empty chair. Something was missing.

Jack frowned and headed downstairs, "Has anyone seen Ianto?"

"Took the dog for a constitutional before bed" Owen said as he flicked through a book with disinterest, then flicked it on the coffee table.

"When? Jack asked and Rhys entered with hot chocolate.

"When what?"

"When did Ianto go outside."

Rhys straightened and looked at him with horror, "He not back yet? He went out before I dished, his plate is in the warmer like he asked."

Jack stared at Rhys then cursed as he recalled what had been on the chair previously, running upstairs instead of outside like the others, storming to the window and opening it to look down, then curse again as he watched the torch light swing past the bushes, some looking worse for wear.

Jack knew he was gone.

.

.

.

.

Crypto heard a noise and swung his head to listen better, his ears like satellite dishes as he worried about the man asleep beside him. Two beasts roaming free out there, the doors were closed, the place secure.

Still.

A long day ahead, at least he could sleep tonight in the truck while Ianto took the watch.

.

.

.

.

They had argued for over an hour, Suzie and Owen agreeing that Ianto had left of his own free will and should be allowed to. Gwen argued that he was grieving and not in his right mind as Tosh went over and over things it see how it might have been done differently.

Jack had simply pulled on the now dry Great Coat and stormed out into the dark.

"Let him go, silly twat will be back. He will not leave us, he knows he has a duty to us" Owen sighed as he slumped into a chair, "I'll give this to Tea Boy, I didn't know he had the balls."

.

.

.

.

Crypto canted his head to listen and now heard the faint voice call out. He rose and padded to the doors to peer out with his unique eyes, the light some distance away, he estimated it a good four hours or so behind them by foot. He stood and watched for a while as it bobbed about and then slowly faded as the person swinging it gave up.

He looked back as Ianto stirred and shifted in the bedding and after one more glance at the retreating person he settled back by Ianto.

It hadn't been worth waking him for.

Dawn was coming.

.

.

.

.

"Happy? You've been out there all night flouncing about" Owen asked calmly as Jack slumped in the chair and glared at him. "You could have called anything our way."

"He's gone. Could have gone in any direction, probably knows full well you would go after him and covered his tracks" Suzie said soothingly, "It's his choice, he wanted to leave."

"If we hadn't come he might still have been quite happy here" Jack said sadly.

"Or he might have blown his own brains out with the loneliness and despair of it all" Owen snorted as he rose and stomped off. "Go to bed, the sun's up."

Jack went up and after a moment's thought went into what had become Ianto's room to settle in the bed, the little back cat hissing before readjusting itself to let him in.

Lucifer watched him fall into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

 


	6. paths keep crossing

Ianto woke to the late afternoon sun peeking through the gaps in the doors, stretching to look over at Crypto.

"You should have woken me for a shift" he scolded as he rose and stretched some more, "Are you OK?"

Crypto chuffed softly and rose, shaking himself as he padded to the truck and looked at it expectantly.

"Still light for at least four more hours" Ianto said as he peered out, "You think it's safe? They didn't come for me?"

Crypto chuffed again and sat, waiting for the door.

Ianto wasn't sure how he felt, knowing he had gotten away both exhilarating and…well…might have been nice if Jack had come looking. Still, not like they knew one another. Jack probably didn't see him that at anyway, I mean… not exactly a catch. Not with others on offer here.

"They are all probably relieved I am not under foot anymore."

He sighed as he stared out at the stark light, "I guess if we travel over the fields, avoid roads. They seem to like roads."

He opened the doors and they were soon putting along, stock gates left open behind them so the animals might stand a chance as well. Crypto looked back and thought of the torch swinging and the voice calling out to Ianto and wondered if he might feel better knowing the Captain had come looking and travelled so far but after some reflection he decided it didn't matter now.

They would probably never see one another again.

.

.

.

.

"I can't just pretend he wasn't here" Jack said as he spoke softly to Tosh, "I can't help but think we pushed him out somehow. I mean, why leave? I know I am exhausted but... did I miss something?"

Tosh nodded as she considered, then she tapped at her laptop, trying to see what had been on the phones, pictures coming up of children. "Oh no. He had family."

"They are in these on the walls, sister and her kids" Rhys joined the conversation, "I think he said her name was Rhiannon."

"Rhiannon" Tosh repeated pulling up text messages for the phone memory, glad she had scanned both devices before Ianto had found them missing and they read the affection and annoyance between the two siblings.

"You think he went for her?" Rhys suddenly asked, "Like…to check?"

"London is gone, he knows that" Jack said softly, "See the skyline? London Estates."

Tosh was leaning forward, "But they weren't there, this last photo sent the day of the Happening, look. They have pack packs, her and the little girl. The text says 'here we go on a wild adventure' and it looks like some sort of mother-daughter thing. They were camping, tents in the background."

"What sort of thing?" Jack moved closer, "Tosh? Anything?"

"Calm down, I'm….this is the last photo he took in his album, this one he took last on this phone" she pulled up the kitchen shot, a little girl proudly smiling for the camera with her tramping gear on complete with little bobble hat and Rhys pointed.

"The door, the little things on the door of the ice box, is that a school trip notice?"

They tuned and looked a him with surprise, then Tosh zoomed in, Jack patting Rhys on the arm "Good call."

"The Barrens" Tosh said softly, "They were not in London. Looks like Rhiannon's name in on the list of parent helpers for the three day school camp. Look at the date, second day in was the day of the event."

"That's where he is going" Jack rose, "And so am I. I will take the SUV, go like stink and run over anyone in my way, Zomboid or not. You guys can wait here."

"What if we need that SUV" Gwen demanded from the doorway, her face one of annoyance. "Is he worth it? I mean … do we need him…who says he is worth the risk?"

"Me" Jack said childishly, "You have your Heddlu Vehicle. Fuck off if ya don't like it."

Gwen gaped as did some onters, Jack not caring as he felt the weight of blame on his own shoulders for missing the signs.

Suzie looked around and rose "You want back-up?"

"You are better off here, security. You have the best shot and can protect these ones … Owen. You might want to come see what it's like out there from a medical perspective, see what state the Zomboids are in beyond this area."

"Yeah, just us two. Less loss if we don't come back" Owen nodded.

"But you are the only doctor, you can remove appendixes" Gwen said as she turned to look to the others for backup.

"Are you preggers?" Owen demanded "No? Then this is a stupid argument, none of us have one to remove Toots. Toshiko is a qualified doctor as well, just doesn't practice. Right, I'm in."

Jack moved with a clear intent now.

Get to the campsite, find Ianto, win him..er….get him safe I mean.

Say sorry.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto felt the tyre go and cursed as the vehicle lurched, pulling over to inspect the blow out. They were on a cattle track running parallel to the road and he knew it had been a bad idea once the hedgerows started to thin out.

Crypto shoved his head out the window to bark in question.

"Buggered, I don't think there is a spare" Ianto said as he went to cheek, then he heard a vehicle approaching at speed. "Fuck, Cry, move."

They both ran for the bushes down in the ditch at the side of the field and disappeared, Ianto hugging Crypto to him as they watched the vehicle approach and kick up dust as it screeched to a halt. Jack exited the SUV and walked around the old truck, placing his hand on the hot hood, "It's him. He can't be far, look around."

Ianto knew they had two choices, wait until dark and hope they would piss off or…

Crypto barked.

"Thanks mate, Christ." Ianto sighed as Crypto overruled him.

Jack looked down at the bushes with shock, unable to see anything.

"Ianto?"

.

.

.

.

So ends this….nah. I wouldn't dare cliffy you for a whole segment LOL … next chap will be it for this one I think.


	7. a man and his dog

Ianto let go of Crypto and the dog slithered happily up the bank to Jack's waiting hands, the scratching of his ears felt good.

"Slut" Ianto said as he calmly walked up the bank like it was not a steep angle, "All my beloveds are sluts."

Crypto chuffed happily as he agreed, those hands were divine.

"Ianto, please let me help" Jack asked softly, "I know where you are going. We want to help. Come on, please. We will go check the camp and..."

"How did you know?" Ianto asked, as he brushed off his clothing and glared at the dog, "Where I was going, how did you know about her school camp?"

"When they took the phones…"

"Of course, Toshiko." Ianto sighed, "Right. No privacy in Torchwood."

"Come on, let's keep going while there is light, we can reach the camp before dusk" Owen called out as he slid between the front seats to the back and opened the door as Crypto jumped in to say hello, his paw on Owen's chest like a furry dinner plate as he patted the little man like one would a pet. "Hey! Careful Muttley."

Crypto laughed as he moved to the other side and looked at the window expectantly, Owen reaching across to lower it without even realising he was being controlled.

"Stop that" Ianto called as he retrieved his pack and walked around to put it in the back of the SUV "Owen is not your slave."

Owen laughed as he settled back then frowned, "Hey, when did I get in the back? Oi!"

"Bad Dog" Ianto muttered with affection as Jack took off and they were moving again, Crypto with his head out the window enjoying the breeze.

Jack looked in the side mirror at the huge head that filled it and for the first time realised what he was looking at, the huge fangs and bright blue pools of intelligence that looked calmly back at him through the snow white fur….a smile in the mirror and Jack smiled back affectionately as he now knew what Ianto was protecting.

OK.

.

.

.

"So what was your plan?" Jack asked as they neared the campsite his Onboard Nav-Sat was directing him towards, Tosh and Mainframe on board as well, her voice coming through the stereo system as she answered for Ianto.

"Given the size of the area it would be best to stop in the trees and do a walk around first, eyes-on before heading in" her voice sounded strange and Crypto canted his head as he looked up at the ceiling of the Vehicle.

"She's in the radio" Ianto said softly the leaned forward, "I agree Tosh. We can check the surrounding area and work our way in, only one of us visible in case there are living inside, also if there are Zomboids they will chase only the one of us giving the others a chance to check inside. I suggest we all meet back at the SUV as these things can't open doors."

"Agreed, best they chase me since …well… you two are better to help any kids that might be inside" Jack said and Ianto raised an eyebrow in surprise that Owen didn't know about the Captain's ability.

Crypto looked from one to the other like he was considering then he took off, Ianto cursing "Crypto ya prick, get back here!"

The dog ran out into the open area and barked, sitting to wait for attack or welcome.

"He loves Mica." Ianto sighed "One day the bloody idiot will get himself caught"

"Again?"

"No, he wasn't caught, T1 didn't know about him. I found him and took him home. Lisa never realized. Some od us were allowed our pets at work for stress relief. Can you believe she used to pet him while waiting on me to finish a file?" Ianto said as he crouched to watch the doors of the scout hall, "Come on. Come on, be in there."

Jack turned to see what Owen was doing and sighed, "Great. Owen's gone too."

"What the fuck is he doing" Ianto snarled as he stood and watched the tree line, "There. He's skirting the area."

"Tell me he at least has a fucking gun" Jack replied as he strode out to stand with Crypto, calling loudly, "Anybody home?"

Silence.

They headed into the building, Owen telling them there were tents out back all strewn about and then his voice petered out as they looked at the bodies inside.

Ianto was frantically rushing from body to body, each little blonde head getting a groan and hopeful plea to not be her. The Gods were in a strange mood.

"She's not here" Ianto rose to face the other two, "Neither of them."

"Well … where the fuck did they go?" Owen asked.

"Crypto?" Ianto said as he looked at the dog, "Can you find a trail? Mimi. Come on, they would have run, which way?"

The dog went outside and scouted around then looked in the direction they had come from his tail drooping as he scented the breeze.

"Crypto?" Ianto said softly, "Did they run towards home? Grandy's? Are you telling me we have passed one another in the fucking dark or something?"

The dog looked at him and Ianto snorted as he threw his arms up, "Fuck it all, they are travelling across the fields, not the road. We took the road. We need to four-wheel across the fields right? Can you at least pretend a bit harder? Led the way McDuff?"

" _ **My name is not McDuff"**_

"Well, it's an expression like No Shit Sherlock" Ianto shot back as he began to stomp across the grass heading for a gate.

"Jack?" Owen said in a dreamy voice as he watched them wander off.

"Yes Owen?"

"Did the fucking dog just back-chat him?"

"It's not a dog" Jack replied as he started to walk towards the SUV, "Come on, I don't think you can walk the whole way like they can. We will drive."

Owen blinked, then walked after his boss with his eyes still on the large animal padding alongside the Welshman.

"Tosh? You still there?" Jack yelled as he fired up the engine and locked the four wheels in, turning the wheel to drive through the first set of gates, "Let the others know you have incoming."

.

.

.

.

So … now you are starting to see that they are sort of coming out of the woods…sort of. Only question is … are Rhiannon and Mica safe? Are they going to make it home? Are they alone or being chased?

And let's not get started on the 'Dog' eh?

Next instalment will be called ..Crawlers … heh hehe now you will get the title for the Verse.


End file.
